Was mach ich hier eigentlich?
by MFG
Summary: Hermione hat ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry.Die Story ist zu Kurz um mehr zu schreiben, einfach lesen


Was mach ich hier eigentlich?

Diese Frage stellte sich Hermione immer und immer wieder in der letzten viertel Stunde.

Sie stand an einer Straßenecke in einem kleinen Vorort von London und beobachtet schon seit 15 Minuten ein Haus. Sie war sehr dünn angezogen, aber sie fror nicht; denn kalt war es beim besten Willen nicht, schließlich war es ende Juli und es war ein sehr heißer Sommer dieses Jahr. Nein sie hatte eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken an das was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

Sie zuckte zusammen das letzte Licht in dem Haus war verloschen; nun waren alle im Bett und schliefen. Sie sah zur Uhr 23.45Uhr, sie hatte noch etwas Zeit und wieder versank sie in ihre Gedanken. Was mach ich hier eigentlich was ist wenn er sein Geburtstagsgeschenk gar nicht will? Wieder zog eine Gänsehaut über Ihren Körper. Sie war gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß er das Geschenk gar nicht wollte als ihr die Idee mit dem ganz besonderen Geburtstagsgeschenk gekommen war. Wieder wurde sie aus Ihren Gedanken gerissen als eine Katze hinter Ihr miaute.

23:55Uhr es wurde Zeit, langsam ging sie auf das Haus mit der Nr.4 zu, versicherte sich noch mal das sie keiner sah und ging durch den gepflegten Vorgarten auf die Haustür zu. Sie stockte, sollte sie das wirklich tun? Was wenn Ginny nicht recht hatte und er sie gar nicht liebte, dann würde sie alles zerstören was ihr die letzten 6 Jahre mehr bedeutet hatte als alles andere. Sie wusste es schon lange, das sie ihn liebte, aber irgendwie wollte sie es nicht war haben und als er dann anfing mit Ginny auszugehen, hatte sie sich enttäuscht zurückgezogen und versucht bei Ron Trost zu finden, fand ihn aber nicht, sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall die Freundschaft zwischen Ihr und Ginny zerstören und darum macht sie eine gute Mine zum für sie sehr schmerzhaften Spiel. Nachdem er sich von Ginny getrennt hatte, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung vor Freude.

Sie dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Ginny im Fuchsbau vor 3 Wochen zurück.

„Hermione ich weiß warum Harry mit mir Schluss gemacht hat." Sagte Ginny traurig. „ Ja er wollte dich beschützen vor Voldemort und seine Anhängern." „ Nein Hermione, das war zwar der Grund den er uns genannt hat aber er meinte etwas ganz anderes, auch wenn Ihm das nicht bewusst war." Ginny stockte etwas, sprach dann aber weiter „Er hat wegen dir Schluss gemacht." „Ginny jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt er liebt dich doch, warum sollte er wegen mir Schluss machen?" Hermione blickte sie überrascht und geschockt an. „Ja du hast recht er liebt mich, aber nicht so sehr wie er Dich liebt, das habe ich bemerkt als ich mit Ihm zusammen war, er bekam so ein Leuchten in seinen Augen wenn er von dir sprach, ein Leuchten das er bei mir nicht hatte. Ich wollte es erst nicht war haben, aber als er dann Schluss gemacht hat wurde es mir bewusst das du zu ihm gehörst nicht ich." „Warum erzählst du mir das?" „Weil ich will das Harry glücklich wird und das kann er mit mir nicht werden, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber mit dir kann er glücklich werden. Du liebst ihn doch auch oder etwa nicht?" Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein und Hermione blickte betreten zu Boden nickte aber kaum merklich. „Wie lange schon?" „Ich weiß es nicht irgendwie war dieses Gefühl schon immer da, ich konnte es bloß nicht einsortieren." „Wusste ich es doch, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" „Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören." Antwortete Hermione mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich danke Dir dass ich wenigstens ein paar Wochen mit Ihm verbringen durfte. Und jetzt geh zu ihm und sag es ihm sonst wirst Du es immer bereuen." Hermione zuckte zusammen „Nein das kann ich nicht." Doch du kannst und wirst, er liebt dich Hermione also geh zu ihm sonst mach ich es." Erschrocken sog Hermione die Luft ein „Nein das kannst Du nicht machen!" „Doch ich kann und ich werde es ihm sagen wenn er das nächste Mal zu uns kommt, er braucht Dich Du bist die Stärkere von uns beiden. Du kannst Ihm die Kraft und die Liebe geben die er braucht um gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen."

„Danke Ginny." Flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit des Ligusterwegs.

Mitternacht „Alohomora" sie richtet den Zauberstab auf die Tür und mit einem leisen Klicken sprang die Tür auf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah in den dunklen Flur, sie wartete einen Moment ob irgendwer sie gehört hatte, aber das Haus blieb still. Auf Zehenspitzen betrat sie das Haus und schloss leise die Tür. Was mach ich hier eingentlich fragte sie sich schon zu tausendsten Mal, aber jetzt war sie schon so weit gegangen und jetzt wollte sie ihren Plan auch zu Ende bringen. Leise und vorsichtig schlich sie die Treppe herauf und lauschte an den Türen. Sie blieb an der einzigen Tür stehen aus der kein Schnarchen kam. Die Hand auf dem Griff betete sie dass es die richtige Tür war, langsam drehte sie den Griff,

öffnete die Tür, schaute rein und seufzte erleichtert auf. Es war die richtige Tür, so leise wie möglich huschte sie in das Zimmer, schloss wieder die Tür und lehnte sich an sie. Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie erleichtert auf. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Vor dem was jetzt kam hatte sie allerdings richtig Angst, was war wenn er ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht wollte.

Sie öffnete die Augen und biss sich ängstlich auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen. Mit einem gedachten Zauber machte sie das Zimmer Schalldicht für denn Fall das er anfing zu schreien. Da lag er nur mit einem Bettlacken bedeckt das auch nur die nötigste Partie seines Körpers bedeckte. Merlin sieht der Kerl gut aus. Sie schöpfte wieder etwas Mut, der Anblick dieses wohlgeformten Körpers jagte ihr wieder eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter. Er schlief sehr ruhig, obwohl es so warm war, sie stand noch eine Weile da und genoss diesen Anblick. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Bett öffnete dabei ihren Mantel und ließ ihn einfach zu Boden gleiten. Wenn Harry wach gewesen wäre hätte ihm der Anblick die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatte sich sehr gut vorbereitet auf diesen Augenblick sie war dezent geschminkt, mit Betonung auf Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen und ihren sinnlichen Mund, die Haare waren locker hochgesteckt und bekleidet war sie mit einem Hauch von nichts, es verdeckte grade genug um der Fantasie genug Spielraum zu lassen.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über ihn und haucht ein Kuss auf seine Lippen, diese schmetterlingsgleiche Berührung weckte ihn nicht auf, entlockte ihm aber ein Seufzen, sie grinste. Langsam und zärtlich küsste sie sich weiter nach unten, Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut aber er wachte immer noch nicht auf, erst als sie sanft an einer Brustwarze zu knabbern begann sog er erschrocken die Luft ein „Was…?" zärtlich leget sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen und brachte ihn so zum schweigen. „Happy Birthday Harry!" flüsterte sie und verschloss mit einem Kuss seine Lippen.

Er träumte er wäre mit Hermione am schwarzen See und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Plötzlich küsste sie ihn und er seufzt vor Glück in diesen Kuss. Sie küsste ihn am Hals und knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf um auch seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedeckten. Harry lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Körper. Er liebte diesen Traum, wenn er nicht von Voldemort träumte hatte er seit einiger Zeit diesen Traum aber er würde ihn nie war machen dafür war ihm die Freundschaft zu wichtig, aber träumen war doch erlaubt; oder? Hermione begann an seiner Brust zu knabbern, da erwachte er und ihm wurde bewusst dass er nicht träumte. „Was…?" sagte er erschrocken als ein Finger zärtlich seinen Mund verschloss „Happy Birthday Harry!" ein Kuss der ihm den Verstand raubte holte ihn nun Vollendens in die Realität zurück. „Hermione was machst du hier?" keuchte er als sie denn Kuss beendete. „Dir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben." Sie lächelte ihn an. Sie bedeckte seinen Körper weiter mit ihren Küssen und ließ keinem noch so kleinen Fleck ungeküsst. Sein Gehirn hatte keine Chance es wurde durch die Küsse einfach ausgeschaltet. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes flackerte ganz kurz ein „Das darf nicht sein" auf, aber das wurde bald vom Nebel der Gefühle die Hermione in ihm auslöste verdeckt.

Hermione erschrak als Harry sie an einem Arm packte und sie nach oben zog, Harry war stark und er küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge begehrte ungeduldig Einlass in Ihren Mund der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Ihre Zungen fielen ungestüm übereinander her und für einen Moment blieb für Hermione die Welt stehen. Harry löste den Kuss, keuchend vor Lust sah er Hermione in die Augen. „Was soll das Hermione?" fragte er. „Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk Harry, ich liebe dich und ich schenke Dir mich, mach mit mir was Du willst." Entsetzt sah er Hermione an „Das meinst Du nicht ernst, oder?" Sie küsste ihn verlangend und er wusste dass sie es ernst meinte. Er konnte sich nur mit sehr großer Anstrengung beherrschen, ihr Kuss war einfach atemberaubend. Er begehrte sie, oh ja das tat er und zwar schon ziemlich lange aber das hier ging ihm doch etwas zu schnell. „Hermione hör auf, wir können das nicht tun, um Himmels Willen." „Warum nicht?" „Weil … ich dich nicht nur für eine Nacht will!"

Entsetzen und Enttäuschung standen in Hermione's Augen und sie schreckte zurück. Mit Tränen in den Augen und zittriger Stimme sagte sie „ du willst mich also nicht, oh Harry es tut mir leid das habe ich nicht gewollt." Schnell sprang sie auf und griff nach ihren Mantel „Vergiss einfach das ich hier war ok." Sie hatte denn Mantel schon wieder angezogen und war schon fast an der Tür als Harry Ihre Schultern festhielt und sie zu sich umdrehte. Beschämt blickte sie auf denn Boden, am liebsten hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst, was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet. Sie hatte eine Freundschaft zerstört und das konnte sie nie wieder gut machen. Harry nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob ihr Gesicht nach oben. Hermione konnte ihn nicht ansehen, zu sehr schämte sie sich für das was sie grade getan hatte. Sie schloss die Augen „Harry es… es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen." Zärtlich strich er ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen von der Wange „Scht, es ist schon gut." Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zurück zum Bett. Er setzte sich und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Jetzt war der Damm gebrochen und die Tränen von Hermione flossen in Strömen. Sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Harry hielt sie nur im Arm und wiegte sie leicht.

Es dauerte lange bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Harry es tut mir so leid ich hätte nicht herkommen dürfen. Ich kann verstehen wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst aber bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los war? Ich …" Sie wurde unterbrochen von einem zärtlichen Kuss „Harry …" jetzt legte Harry ihr zärtlich einen Finger auf die Lippen um sie zu unterbrechen „Hermione hör mir zu. Ich habe gesagt das ich dich nicht nur für eine Nacht will…, ich will dich ganz mit Haut und Haaren und zwar für immer." Hermione riss die Augen auf „Hermione ich liebe dich und möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein." Er küsste sie noch mal sehr zärtlich und die Leidenschaft riss die beiden wieder mit sich. In den frühen Morgenstunden lag Hermione an seiner Brust und schlief, alle Tränen waren vergessen. Harry strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Danke Hermione das war das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk was ich je bekommen habe. Ich liebe dich" er küsste ihre Stirn und schlief glücklich ein.


End file.
